A conventional hanger apparatus has a base and a hanger. The base is for mounting the hanger, and the hanger is for hanging or suspending an object. The base is mounted by a securing means onto a wall, a pillar, or a ceiling. The securing means could be screws, glue, or adhesive. However, the conventional hanger apparatus is not suitable for the demands of spatial display design due to the lack of systematic integration and extension. Furthermore, if power supplies are required, power distribution devices are difficult to erect, and the display design effect is decreased.